


Story Blips

by Bleak_Existence1496



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Donut's father is a dick, F/F, F/M, Fluff does too, Happy things happen, Homophobic Language, Junior might be human later on or not who knows, M/M, More tags as stories come as well pairings, Post marriage relationship, Sad Things Happen, Short stories done with friends, Story Prompts, Trans Character, Trans Tucker, family stuff, how does one tag?, immortal au, soulmate mark au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleak_Existence1496/pseuds/Bleak_Existence1496
Summary: Friends send me prompts and I write things for them sticking to Red Vs. Blue.





	1. Sea of Love (Tucker and Wash)

Two pair of eyes watch the final ship leave. One set of unnatural teal begins to water. On that ship is his son, best friend, and the others he came to care for over years of serving with them in the army. The ship limited seating he let his son barely six take his place. Two whom had severed as his rivals promised to care for the small half alien babe. His best friend understood for once that this was goodbye for good. He wasn't going to see his two friends again and held on to the only link he had left letting tears roll down his cheeks. Matte grey eyes turn to look at the short African American man with tears flooding his vision. The planet was doomed because of a disease that had broken out. The taller of the two takes the other's hand and leads him to a building still holding power. He blocks the doors and windows the best he can. The shorter stares at the wall now openly sobbing into his hands. His whole body wrenched backwards as the snarls and growls can be heard.  
"Wash, will he remember me?" A quivering voice as softly. Wash looks at his partner, tears falling silently down his pale freckled cheeks.  
"He will Tucker. Caboose will tell him about you and your adventures as Grif and Simmons help him in life." Wash answers messing with a jukebox. A soft song begins to play and he saunters over to the sobbing male. He pulls him close swaying with song. Tucker freezes then clings to him pressing his face into the other's chest. The song plays as they dance ignoring the snarling and banging.  
"Don't let me go Wash." Tucker whispers.  
"Never in a million years, I promise." Wash says as he turns the smaller from the breaking wall.  
"Do you remember when we met? That's the day I knew you were my pet. I want to tell you, how much I love you." Wash sings to his lover softly as they sway more. The wall behind them breaks down and soon they are swarmed. Wash clings to Tucker as Tucker clings to them.  
"Come with me my love to the sea the sea of love I want to tell you how much I love you." Wash continues to sings despite the pain. Tucker had long given in and passed away, yet Wash held on. Holding Tucker close as darkness begins to fill his vision. His legs give out and they fall to the ground. Pressing his face into the dark dreads.  
"Never let me go Tu....." His flame goes out before he could finish. Around the building the song plays again as a bomb is dropped to wipe out the planet.  
The world goes white as two bodies cling to each other till the very bitter end listening to one song forever.


	2. Falling Coffee (Simmons and Grif)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons drops his coffee says something he may regret later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have language, which isn't surprising since this Red Vs Blue.

Simmons staggers through the kitchen half awake a mug of coffee in his cybernetic hand. Grif sits at the table already eating the flapjacks Donut made that morning before taking off. The tall red head stumbles enough to drop his Star Wars mug.  
"Oh fuck me." He grumbles looking at the rapidly cooling dark liquid. Grif looks up smirking at cyborg. Standing up slowly allowing his food to go forgotten. Green and red lock on green and brown.  
"That wasn't an invitation." Simmons says backing up as Grif moves closer cornering the taller male in a corner of cabinets. "I mean it, Grif. Leave me alone." His voice is barely a whisper now as a dark blush slowly works it's way up his cheeks. Grif hums deep in his chest as a secret sexy smirk crosses his lips. Red now covers Simmons' face, ears, neck, and lower. He shyly looks away not one for so much attention. Grif gently takes his dark hand and places it under the half metal and pale flesh chin turning him to look at him. Simmons stops breathing seeing pure emotions swimming in those pools before him. Lips meet lips as Grif kisses Simmons making the taller let out a squeak of surprise.  
Moments pass and the two are looking at one another both lost for words.  
"My room tonight." Grif promises giving the flustered res head one last kiss then walks out of the kitchen. Sliding down eyes wide he licks his lips still tasting the other, not surprised by the sweetness at all.  
A short male walks in and chuckles. "Oh you are so fucked." He teases as a tall blonde male walks up behind him wrapping his around him. "Cuddles wasn't over." The blonde says taking the shorter male away.  
Simmons gathers himself and cleans up the mess on the floor them sits down poking at the forgotten flapjacks left by the Hawaiian. "Oh fuck me, I am fucked." He grumbles letting his head hit the table


	3. Impasse (Tucker and Locus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One group of sentences causes some reactions.

Tucker and Locus breath heavily standing at opposite ends of a sparing mat. Both males in full power armor, which they wear nearly every day.   
"Captain Tucker it seems we are at an impasse with today's training." The stoic male states. The shorter male snorts.  
"Yes we are. How about a break and a shower? I've been working out all day. Bow chika bow wow." He returns. Even through a face covering helmet one could eyes rolling on Locus.   
"Fine an hour break and shower." The taller replies. Turning they head to the west hall for the men's locker room. Once there they stand near their lockers. The taller removes his helmet and sets in the empty metal shell. Tucker turns hearing metal hit metal and sees a mess of long caramel hair with chocolate highlights.   
"Is your hair natural?" The shorter asks.   
"Yes, it is. I have never gotten it coloured just trimmed or cut." Tucker smiles at this turning back to his locker. Locus turns seeing long dreads pulled up in a bun with aqua tips. With a raised eyebrow the taller sits down to take off his armor. Tucker finishes taking his off and turns to look at the other to ask for help with his Kevlar undersuit. He freezes seeing the sun kissed skin with sharp jaw lines and small nose. His eyes locked on the leg armor that won't unlock. A sysmeterical scar crossing the middle of his face.  
"Wow your face is freaking adorable. I bet the rest of you is too." Tucker says softly his own chocolate eyes dropping to half closed admiring the other. Locus freezes his nearly black eyes snapping to the other male. A flush of colour rushes to the lighter of the two's face making him darker.  
"Are you....blushing?" Tucker asks disbelief in his voice.  
"What, no. You are sorely mistaken here." He says a little too quickly.  
"Did I get the ever-stoic, hardcore, total badass Locus to blush?" He asks teasingly now.  
"No....it's....it's the cold." The Latino lies.  
Tucker raises an eyebrow seeing right through the lie. "Huh. It's the cold. And not that I told you 'your face is freaking adorable and I bet the rest of you is too'?"   
More colour rushes to his face as he tries to regain control. "N-no." He says voice cracking. Tucker smiles taking off his undersuit leaving the older male there blushing madly for a well earned shower.  
"Right, and I'm not into guys." He says back as he struts off. Locus looks into his locker in hopes it would give him answers. "By the way I'm lying like you are." Tucker calls out.  
Locus' head snaps to the shower area in shock then back at his locker.   
"I'll make you blush." The blushing male promises, finishing undressing.


	4. Might Have a Chance (Sarge and Doc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chances need to be taken or you'll never know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that you can send me prompts and I shall write for you.

Sarge stands atop the red team base watching Simmons and Grif 'sneak' off in one of the warthogs. Shaking his head he jumps down. He knew they would tell him when they're ready, but this is getting down right ridiculous. Heading in the base he takes off his helmet and sits at the only standing table still. Locus, Lopez, Donut, and Doc all took turns trying to fix the piles of wood, but they kept breaking. (It didn't help Sarge kept breaking them to make everyone sit together for meals.) Still thinking he is along he makes a cup of Donut's calming tea and steals a cookie from Grif's stash. Relaxing he closes his eyes listening to the silence while it lasted, because even be got tired of the constant noise. His relaxation lasted only moments when footfalls reach his ears. With a sigh he opens his eyes to see Doc sitting across from him. The medic wears his glasses which block the view of his strange violet eyes. His shaggy golden chocolate hair hangs in his face. The young man looks tired and worn, he must have had another fight with Donut again, thinks Sarge. Running a hand through his salt and pepper regulation cut hair he slides the cookie to the other. Doc barely catches it as Sarge goes to retrieve another and a new cup of tea of him.   
"Talk to me Soldier, what's eatin ya." Comes the thick gruff voice laced with a deep Southern accent. Placing the cup down in front of the startled male the elder takes his seat again.   
"Well, you gonna talk or sit there and stare?" The same voice inquires again. Blinking back shock the tanned medic relaxes.   
"Donut and I broke up, and I think this is for good. He was so mad at me for something I never did. I wouldn't break his wine rack I swear." Comes the shaking voice. Having moved Sarge sees the swelling hand print and bruising. Frowning he gets to his feet to fetch ice.  
"He hit ya? Which isn't right, I know your never do that son, and everyone here does as well. Donut might not be in the right mind, but that gives no excuses for hittin the man he loves." He says pressing the ice to sun kissed skin. Thoughts going wild at the thought of harm being caused to the pacifist of Red Team.  
"Sarge, you okay there? You're going red." The medic asks. Sarge blinks his steal grey eyes looking down at the scared face of the man he had been falling for.  
"Ah, I'm fine Frank, I promise." He says quickly. Surprise covers the younger's face.  
"You used my real name." He states as there is an explosion outside. Rushing out of the room Sarge stands there looking at the seat of the other still. He had slipped and used his first name, shit. Heading out he sees Grif and Simmons walking up hand in hand a warthog burning behind them; loving looks on their faces along with dark blush. Doc looks at Sarge who returns the stare. Maybe this was a good thing for all of them. Doc makes his way to their leader.  
"Sarge, thank you." He says hugging him before going back inside. A smile crosses his face watching the other leave.  
"Stop that." Grif says quickly sounding sick.  
"Stop what?" Sarge asks turning to look at the larger man.  
"Doing that thing with your face when you're happy. It's making me nauseous." He says frowning deeply.  
"Then I should do it more." He says going inside hearing the taken back gasp of the captain and his lover. Maybe he can still win the heart of their medic after all, if he can make Grif sick with just a smile.


	5. Tired (Grif and Simmons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is just tired of watching the soul leave him again and again

He sits in a chair which is in a room of pale grey and one light flickering. It begins to bother his eyes in a manner which causes them to water. A door swings open outside the room then three more, and finally the only door leading into your current room. The male tall thin with hair of fire and the curls to match. Eyes dark with cursory and anger, green, he could tell this male is to have soft light green eyes. That is what they are to look like, but this life has been harder than his last. In his pale hands a manila folder; with a glare he flicks the folder to the table causing several photos to go flying out. Each photo from a different life, a different lover, and different time, all of himself. Lazily he glance at each one taking the one where he remembers being happy with his soul.  
"Just who the hell are you?" He demands as his voice cracks slightly from stress, he knows this all too well, he never changed.  
"Me? I am a drifter called Dex." The seated male says with honesty, this life he wasn't going to try and find his soul, but instead his soul found him.  
"That is not all that you are. Tell me." He demands . Looking at him again he see the young women of a past smiling as he dazzles her with tricks and tales. This man still had her heart, but something has locked it away.  
"I am a drifter looking for my soul and the day we meet they shall remember, but this time I had no intention of finding my soul. I want nothing to go to sleep," he looks back the photos, "Do you know how hard it is to hold the one you love on your arms unable to save them? To have them pass away in a blink of an eye? To chase a mortal as the world turns till the end of time? I am a cursed man tossed away by his brothers for falling for a mortal. Trapped till I no longer love the soul from the beginning. I am tired." He says looking at each photo, there are so many missing and more that have a person cropped out. The investigator stares at him in disbelief.  
"You are saying you're a god!" His voice holds nothing but discuss and dissatisfaction.  
"I am no god, never was, just a man blessed, as my brothers say, to life forever. I want nothing more than to sleep." He says again dark eyes looking up at the man before him, the other's chest rises and falls quickly as emotions flood him. Dex shakes his head, this male is as stubborn as the first time they met, but still hasn't remembered yet which is a good thing.  
"I have cussed no harm please let me go." Dex says just wanting to leave before his soul remembers. The pale male stares at him eyes losing their edge as he moves to the second chair stashed in the corner of the room.  
"Tell what it is like to lose someone hundreds of times." He says softly. Freezing dark eyes snap the other in shock  
"It is like having your air stolen, your heart crushed, and your body burned," he looks up at the ceiling, "I have lived long enough to kingdoms rise and fall, kings pass their throne, to see man advance beyond imagination and yet love is what keeps you going. My soul, my love, at first was a child pure and kind, she was a tiny bright light in an ocean of darkness and madness. I watched her grow and become greater than imaginable. Yet the day of her twentieth birth year she was killed. Twenty years later she was reborn this time I joined her, we fell in love and my brothers tossed me out. I did not care for I had my soul. Then with an arrow she was gone from me for the first time I felt my whole being being torn by sorrow. She wasn't reborn for fifty years this time as a male, but I love the soul that is housed in the vassal they are born in. This cycle has gone for years, so many I have stopped counting. This may be the last time I live with mortals as I have no wish to lose my soul again." Dex says tears caressing his cheeks as each memory causes him to let lose the sorrow he has bottled up for many a year.  
"I'm called Richard, my sun." The pale male says walking over wiping away the tears. "I do not want you hurt any longer." He whispers kissing Dex as memories, while fuzzy and hazy, come back. "Can we have one day together before you leave?" Richard asks.  
Dex nods giving the other a soft smile as the eyes lighten to the beautiful shade of fresh grass green he knows so well. "Yes my soul."


	6. Soul Time (Donut and Lopez)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The marks said when his life's dream, soulmate, death would happen all on the same day

Glancing at this wrist Franklin traces a tan finger over the dates. Each a minute a part of each other. The date is today just a few hours to go. His life goal to do something against his father's rule, and show his true self. He wishes nothing more than his soulmate to be similar to him, at least male. Praying for a quick death as well as he touches the time, 16:34:09 is the time of death, so close seeing it is only 12:15 now.   
He said his goodbyes that morning before heading to work with Richard, whom he told him that he needed the day off. He hidden his marks since he figured out what they meant. He made sure to not let anyone know today was the last day they would see him. Standing from the cafe he heads down the street. One sky blue eye another a milky blue began to tear up. Fear climbs up his spine settling under his curly blonde hair. Wiping his face dry he sets out to the salon. He asks for a hair cut and a manicure. Closing his eyes he let's the ladies work, they even dye his hair a soft bubble gum pink. He smiles then goes shopping getting a pair of short that showed off his legs and a crop top to match stating the word Love in holographic print.  
Looking at the time he freezes, 16:15, he shakes slightly as he walks down the street attracting stares. He holds his head up high as he reaches the main intersection. He sees his father's truck driving towards him. A tall male with caramel skin, chocolate eyes, and a mess of hazel hair bumps into him. They smile and kiss having found his soulmate. Franklin sees the drunk driver and shoves his soulmate away as the truck hits him.  
Lopez stares at the place his soulmate once stood in shock. Looking at his wrist, the last time is 16:34:10, why isn't he dead. A line crosses out the last time, this line burns as if it is an open wound under alcohol. Hissing he looks up seeing people rush him asking questions, numbly he walks to the man in pink laying lifeless. A man looking as if he had just been insulted sneers.  
"Better have gone to hell, the fucking homo." Rage fills Lopez as he attacks the other shouting.  
"He is where you will never go!" He shouts as he beats the other earning hits himself. Panting as he is pulled back by officers he sees his soul bagged and taken away. It hits him like the truck should have, he lost his soulmate because he saved him.  
"His name was Franklin Donut, sir." The officer tells him. Lopez nods letting himself be taken away. Looking at his wrist he sees the date is the same, but the time is 22:34:18, perhaps they could still meet after all. Lopez could only hope his death was quick like Franklin's was.   
The next morning one man is in prison as another funeral is planned for two soulmates. Two families broken in a few hours, two souls forever bound, the headlines read.


	7. Flying High (Dexter and Simmons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take one air mattress and two people what could go wrong.

Richard sighs curled up on the air mattress the the and Dexter have to share for the night. His soft jade green eyes dropping as sleep begins to curl around him. Unbeknownst to the thin male Dexter walks in the room. Standing in the doorway he smirks. Being at least twice the size and weight of the other he walks to the temporary bed and let's his full weight hit. Richard to launched almost to the ceiling as a high pitched screams leave his lungs. His one arm and leg flails as he tries to find ground. Landing with another scream he takes the pillow and beats a laughing Dexter with it. Dexter pulls the other close and nuzzles him with soft whispers of apologizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest one so far...I'm sorry for that.


	8. Sneezes and Kisses (Donut and Lopez)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneezing leads to kisses

Donut rolls over facing Lopez with a smile. Brown eyes trace the spider webbing scars along the right side of his face. This scar claimed his sight and hearing. Lopez moves pressing his forehead to his love's. Donut looks at the caramel skin with his cobalt blue eye. They lay there for several minutes enjoying this moment of quiet and calm. Donut blinks then sneezes loudly scaring Lopez enough to jump off the bed. Chuckles leave the tan male as he covers his mouth. Lopez peers over the edge with a glare. He jump as the other pinning him to the bed with a smirk. Leaning down he kisses soft pink lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be shorter than the last....happens I guess when these are quickly done.


	9. Little Surprises (Tucker/Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in a world where the Reds and Blue are normal military personal and one accident leads to Tucker being paralyzed from the waist down and now a single father to Junior, and meeting someone by accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one took me quite some time to think about and figure out how to work this whole thing out. I hope you enjoy this creation. Also no one dies in this one, besides the Director which we would chalk up to a heart attack from being a dick.

Shouting, loud shouting rushes into his mind images so out of focus they don't look like people being to seep into view. Pain radiates from his abdomen, yet he can't feel his legs. Screams rip through his throat as he finally finds his lungs. Thrashing to get away and find his team only makes the pain worse. Someone holds him down saying his name over and over, but who. The images become clear as his screams slowly die into whimpers. Church. Church is talking to him telling hi, he'll be alright. Caboose is standing not far away rifle aimed and firing. Simmons's and Grif's voices crash into him as they say how many have surrounded them. Sarge and Lopez is holding his stomach and sides as Donut calls for the medic. Groans leave his chapped lips as he begins to slowly see darkness creep into the edges of his vision.

"I can't die, I ca...." he manages to get out as darkness consumes him.

Jolting out of bed hands fly quickly to his midsection only to find blankets in his way and even that doesn't help, throwing the blankets back he sighs not seeing blood, but just scared skin. Carefully he pulls his chair close and climbs in it wheeling himself out of his room and down the hall. Approaching a door with glow in the dark stickers of the stars and planets with a sign that says future astronaut a smile crosses his lips. Slowly he opens the door and rolls to the small bed at the far end of the room to peer at the small child with wild curly hair that never seems to know where to go. Gently he brushes some hair away the child's face with soft sigh. Out of everything that happened in the last five years this little one had been the best. 

Leaving the room he goes to the kitchen, since the whole place is one floor things at home were easy, but outside not so much. He flinches looking at the bills on the table. His insurance money for the accident is running out and so is his ability to hide how bad things are from his friends. Pulling one towards him looking it over and over fear rushes into his chest gripping tighter than even death looming over him had. If he couldn't get a job he'd lose his son and that thought was one he'd never want to happen again. Stoning his face he rolls to the phone and dialing up Church. Glancing at the time he winces, four in the morning, well this was going to be bad. The line rings three times before a very sleepy voice answers.

"Hello?" Church grunts out.  
"Church, listen I know it's late, but please I need help." he says softly hoping to keep the worry out of his voice.  
"Tucker? What happened? Is it Junior?" The other fires off questions sounding more awake.  
"He is fine, but this does have to deal with him. Look," he pauses gathering what pride he has left to ask this, "I need help, if I don't get a job soon I could lose him. Please, tell me you have something that I can do at that place you got from your dad." he manages to get out in one breath. Chest heaving he waits as silence begins to slowly crawl over him. Time seems to drag on as Church's end just buzzes with nothing.  
"I can look, but Tucker why didn't you say something before now?" He asks, as the sound of blankets shuffling reaches him.  
"I don't know, maybe it was pride of someone who has been fucked by the world too much or the thought of losing my friends to something like my inability to walk." he answers glaring at the counter.  
"Lavernius Tucker, when have we ever done something to make you think that we'd leave you because of what happened? We stood by your side during the whole thing and even more so afterwards. We all took the discharge to be by you and when we found out your were pregnant not one of us left you then. I know we don't always show it, myself more than that, but we care dude and we will always care for you because you're more than a friend you're family dude. Now hold on while I find my glasses can't see shit without them. There is a sound of the phone being put down which allows Tucker some time to breath and stop the shaking that he didn't know has surrounded him. Tears roll down his cheeks as thinks about everything the others has done for him and what he has done for them. He doesn't hear Church pick up the phone till there is the sounds of the other trying to calm him.   
It takes about two hours to find something Tucker can do at the office, but it is worth it. The job is a desk job, but that doesn't bother him at all, Church even offered to help with finding a sitter for Junior. Tucker turns that down because with Junior not talking and having some trouble with walking he doesn't want someone telling him how to 'fix' his son. So Church allows him to take Junior to work till the younger is more comfortable with being around new people something they found out during a gathering which ending up with the small child panicking. So they began to bring people into his life slowly which is a great thing since he will be with Tucker at Freelancer Enterprise.  
Tucker smiles after they ironed out all details he goes back to bed to get a few more hours of sleep. He stays asleep for about two more hours when Junior wakes him up with soft pats to his face.   
"Hey, buddy you hungry?" Tucker asks earning a nod from his child. Making his way to his chair with Junior's help. Tucker picks up the smaller and places him on his lap. They head to the kitchen to make something to eat. Placing the smaller in his chair he goes for the cereal cabinet. Junior hits the table causing Tucker to jump knocking the phone on the ground. Junior freezes as Tucker holds his stomach shaking and gasping for air, carefully getting out of his chair going to his father and places a hand to his knee. Tucker looks at Junior the picks him up and hugs him.  
"I'm okay Junior. You're okay. We're okay." He whispers rubbing the younger's back calming them both down. They sit there for several minutes till the phone goes off. Tucker shifts trying to get the phone, Junior grabs it instead for him, kissing Junior's forehead he answers it  
"Hello? Tucker residence." He says.  
"Dude, you coming in today? I can get you set up as soon as you get here." Church says. Tucker looking at Junior and thinks for a second.  
"Let me get Junior fed and the both of us ready. So about an hour?" Tucker says getting a bowl for said child.   
"Take your time dude, we have all day. We do have another new hire in goes by Locus so make sure Junior has his blanket." Church says softly.   
"I will and how long will we be there today?" He asks back making the smaller a bowl of cereal which he eats without an issue.   
"As long as you need to get used to the place and Junior to the people." he gets back.  
"Alright. I'll let you go so I can us ready. Should I take the bus?" He returns getting himself some cereal as well.  
"No, I'll send North or Florida to get you so you don't have to deal the asshole driver." Church retorts. They finish talking just as the duo finishes eating. Tucker smiles washing the bowls and taking them to the bedroom to get dressed. Tucker packs the travel bag that Junior knows so well which makes the younger excited. Chuckling he gathers the smaller and heads for the door as someone knocks at it. He smiles kissing Junior's head, to get him to calm down. Rolling to the door he opens it to see not North or Florida, but a tall man with broad shoulder and dark hair with matching stormy grey eyes. Junior whimpers hiding then rushes off from Tucker's lap.   
"Sorry, but who are you?" Tucker demands.  
"I am Locus I work for Church, North and Florida are not able to come get you." He says in a deep voice. Tucker nods looking behind him.   
"I need to get my son before we go." He says rolling backwards to look for Junior.  
"Mind if I help?" He asks. Tucker sighs nodding. Tucker rolls off to the younger's bedroom to see if he is there, but he isn't there. Rolling back to look in the other room he hears Locus talking to someone softly.  
"I am Sam, but I've gone by Locus for many years. I think your blanket is cool." Locus says at the hiding Junior. Junior had wedged himself behind the sofa and wall. Tucker watches as Junior crawls out towards Locus who holds his arms which the smaller rushes too. A smile covers his lips seeing Junior trusting someone so new.  
"It's nice seeing him trust you. He isn't good with new people." Tucker smiles at them rolling up. Locus blushes looking at the younger.  
"I...I am glad he is fine. Shall we go?" he ask. Tucker nods the three of them heading to the car. The ride is a quiet one only filled with the soft show tones Locus has playing which has Junior bobbing his head to them.  
Once at the building Church is the first one outside. He apologizes about having someone new come and getting him. Tucker says it is fine as Locus walks by waving at them going to the elevator. Church takes Tucker around showing him about and even giving him the run through of what his job will be which is Church's secretary. Tucker smiles already enjoying this place and job already. Church lets him stay and start working already. Junior sits on his lap most of the day till, he gets bored and starts fussing. Tucker lets him walk around the desk, but losing track of him shortly after. Rushing about the floor he enlists the help of Washington and Carolina to help him search. It takes about an hour of searching the whole building they find him with Locus. The two are playing with some paper making figures and houses. Tucker smiles watching them, but Carolina walks in making Junior jump and hiding since he didn't like her. Tucker glares at her going over to his son, but Locus has already calmed the youngster down. 

A year later Junior is enrolled in a daycare center that helps him with his waking. Tucker has caught up his bills and even started up a college fund for Junior. He and Locus have been seeing each other for about nine months and things have been going well, till the older is called out for duty again, which has five months since he left. Tucker frowns sitting at his desk working slowly looking at the time. He didn't want to be here today just wanted to be home with his son watching movies. Church walks by to give him more files, but frowns.   
"Tucker, why don't you go home for the day." Church says with a small smile. Tucker nods putting away his files and other items. Rolling away he feels the eyes of everyone filled with pity. He grits his teeth heading outside and down the street towards the bus stop. He stops when a car pulls up next to him, he freezes seeing Sam step out with an X scar across his face. Tucker blinks then rolls towards him quickly hitting the curb which causes him to fall out of his chair. Sam does not let the other fall as he catches the other.   
"Careful there my solider." Sam says picking him up.  
"Sam, what happened?" Tucker asks.  
"I'll tell you when we get home." Sam says putting him in the car then retrieves the chair. Tucker smiles at him holding his hand. They get home and the first thing Tucker does is kiss Sam deeply. Sam kisses him back going for the sofa. Sam explains how he got his scar and that they won't be calling him back for a while saying honorable discharge. Tucker says he is fine with that and he wants Sam to live with him. Sam blinks in shock then agrees.   
"Life is going to be hard, but we can make it work, I promise." Sam says kissing the other's temple. Tucker smiles snuggling close to Sam closing his eyes. Sam smiles letting him sleep even going to get Junior who is excited to the other. Junior rushes over hugging Sam then signs Daddy to him. Sam smiles kissing his forehead standing.   
"Come on, little Star time to go home." he says putting Junior in the car seat and heads home.  
Junior smiles signing home over and over happily to have his family whole again.


	10. Misspoken words (Carolina and York)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina and York have been fighting for ten years could this been the end of their relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait this took longer than I wanted. Hope you like it.  
> Once again this has gone unbeta'd like the rest.

"If you didn't want me around then why are we married!!!" He shouts standing in the doorway. Brown and glassy eyes stare into bright green as he turns leaving me alone. The door slams behind him hard enough to knock a photo off the wall. As the metal frame hit the hardwood the glass shatters as does my heart. Slowly I feel my body move toward the door freezing hearing the car speed off. Pride keeps me from crying, yet I drop to my knees picking up the frame turning it over to see which photo fell. My heart sinks more seeing it is of the very day he asked me to marry me. Trembling fingers trace his form as I get lost in memories.  
It was almost ten years now, time flies when you work so much and never see your love.  
My mind slowly drifts back to the days where we spent so much time together even before we started to date. A small smile plays across my lips as tears finally begin to fall. Pulling the photo out of the glass barely holding it, I clutch it to my chest. Rising to my feet, slowly my body moves to the dark brown saude sofa. Laying down my mind fades to black as sleep takes me.  
Blinking I look around seeing that I'm in a park filled with flowers of all kinds of colours and types. Looking to my left I see York laying on a teal and tan blanket observing the sky. I stare at him realizing how happy he looks and relaxed. Closing my eyes is sit lay next to him as close as I can get.  
"Hey, beautiful you never want to cuddle." He teases kissing my forehead. I look at him the kiss him.  
"I wanted to be close to you." I admit. He chuckles allowing me to lay my head on his arm. I stare at him as he watches the sky.  
"York I am sorry, for fighting with you and yelling. I am sorry for making you walk in eggshells all the time." I say in a soft tone. He turns looking confused then shifts away.  
"You're only saying that because I left you are never sorry." He states. My heart clenches hearing these words, quickly I sit up in fear he'll leave again.  
"Alexander Newton York, I would not say sorry without meaning it. I wish I had never said those words or made you feel less important than you are." I say feeling tears well up in my eyes. York stares at me then hugs me tightly.  
"Lina I love you and I know this." He whispers into my ear. "You need to tell me this out there." He says as the word slowly fades into nothing.  
Feeling tears caking my cheeks as the world comes into view, I sit up and check the time. Only fifteen minutes, fifteen minutes where York thinks I don't love him, fifteen minutes without him. Standing I rush to the door grabbing the spare keys go looking for him. I set out to North's place hoping that he would be there.  
Standing at the soft oak door I raise my hand tentatively to knock as it swings open to reveal a miffed North.  
"So care to explain why an upset York showed up here." He states in cool hard tone. I feel my heart and body freeze taking a quick breath to steady myself, I feel the words tumble out.  
"We had a fight that I started. I went off on him for something he didn't do or knew of. I was upset about something dealing with the army and took it out on him. I know that, that does not give me an excuse to treat him like that. I want to talk to him and try to work this out. I should have never put the army before him or our marriage."I continue before North places a hand on my shoulder, when there is contact I realize that I'm trembling.  
"Lina I know that you let this get to you, but saying that you didn't want him around was not an alright thing to say." He says in a softer tone. My eyes travel to the ground along with my face.  
"I know, I wish I hadn't said that. I was scared." I admit to North. North stares at me in confusion.  
"Scared of what?" The way he asked makes me shift nervously.  
"I'm pregnant." I whisper so softly that the words are taken by a gentle breeze. North freezes in shock.  
"How far?"  
"Three months, I found out during a medical exam at the base. They told me what they found and asked if I knew the father. I told them the child is my husband's then left." I say softly as trembles begin to take over me again. North lurches forwards pulling me into a hug.  
"This is why you were scared?" He asks, I nod unable to speak, "I think I get it, but Lina you know York would never leave you or your child." He continues.  
Slowly I pull back from him looking at him.  
"I know. I know. I am still scared North, we never talked about children." I say. North just chuckles and shakes his head.  
"You two are never home long enough to talk about them, this is the first time I've seen you two home this long." He chirps pulling me inside.  
"Is York here?" I feel the question push it's way out.  
"No."  
That single word makes my whole body stop, mind going blank as sudden panic rushes through me. North notices this and quickly ushers me to his dark voilet and forest green sofa.  
"Carolina breath, he was here. He should be coming back." He says softly holding my hand. I stare at him with quick shuttering breaths. After what feels like hours I manage to calm down. North has me lay down to rest. I try to fight him, but he won as I close my eyes.  
I wake to the sounds of voices talking both male, one sounds upset while other is calm. A female voice chimes in once in a while with the sounds of sarcasm. Slowly I sit up causing the blanket covering me to fall around my waist. The voices continue to grow in volume and anger. Standing up I fold the blanket and head for the door. I wanted to go find York, to talk to him, to tell him he is a father. Opening the door I look back debating on telling North good bye and thank him for listening; with a shake of my head I step outside. The door has an audible click as it shuts. I head down the street when someone shouts, freezing I turn slowly.  
"Coralina!" York runs to me emotions rushing across his good eye. I move towards him slowly but he wrapping his arms around me. I blink then cling to him crying into his shoulder. He shooshes me rubbing my back.  
"York, I'm sorry. So sorry. I was in the wrong for yelling." I start. He pulls back then kisses me.  
"Lina, it's okay. Come on," he starts to lead me back inside North's, "it's okay. We're okay." He says softly. Nodding I fall silent to think about what I need to say, and what I want to say. We sit down my hands folded on my lap as his right hand covers mine.  
"Lina, what is going on? You never get this upset?" The question hangs in the air for several minutes before a sigh leaves him and he takes away his hand. I stiffen then look at him with fear of him leaving again. His gaze is on the floor as I close my eyes to gather the words.  
"Three months ago I had a physical, they did some blood work since I needed it," I pause letting that pause drag on. York looks at me with worry, "They found something in the blood work that forced me to take time off."  
"That is why you've been home," he stops for a moment, "What did they find out?"  
"York, I'm pregnant." I say, my voice nearly a whisp of breath. The silence that comes next feels like the weight of the world is crashing around me. I chance a glance to my left and see York frozen with tears down his cheeks. The expression that is held cannot be read. I turn quickly to try and say something when he crashes his lips into mine, it's not the most elegant kiss ever, mostly teeth clicking against teeth. He pulls back before I can react a smile spreading quickly across his face.  
"Lina, this is wonderful news!!!" The tone is elated and growing with joy. I blink then begin to cry again; York is quick to try and comfort me.  
"I was so scared you'd leave or want to get rid of our baby." I say placing a trembling hand over my stomach. His eyes lock onto mine a serious note to them.  
"Coralina Lyen Church, why would you ever think that of me? Who put the idea in your head that I would ever suggest that at all?" The way he asks causes me to look at the ground, till he pulls my face back towards his.  
"We never talked about children York. I wasn't sure on your stand on this." I state finally. He stares at me then kisses me again.  
"Yeah, we never had time to talk about kids, but this child is part of me and you. I have enjoyed the time together these past three months, and would never think about giving up a child with you." The conviction in his voice eases all the worry and fear I've held in. Leaning against him I hum in content feeling relaxed.  
"Finally!" An over exaggerated voice of joy shouts making myself and York jump.  
"I thought you two would never stop fighting," The same voice continues. "I won the bet, pay up North. I'll get Wyomoning and Washington later." Looking over the back of the sofa, South, in all of her short firey air, stands arms crossed over her chest. I stare at her with a look of exspareated disbelief. She stares back at me then disappears behind the wall still laughing. York pulls me close kissing my temple.  
"We can make it right?" I ask softly.  
"We can, we are alright. We are okay."

I stand in the kitchen humming as the stove brings the water to a boil. The sounds of crys fill my ears so I turn off the stove going to the bedroom. Entering the room I see little Dune showing his toys to Idoia and Edha to calm them. Leaning against the door way I watch my son try to talk to his sisters.  
These past four years have been great since I left the army and York desicded to do training for new blood. Life has been going well and starting a family was the best.  
Stepping in the room I kneel down listening and helping him talk.  
"We're alright; we are okay." I state as York comes home with a loud bump at the door. I gather the twins and Dune to greet him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, these were read by my friends, but there still could errors in them since reasons. If you'd like some of these expanded let me know which one and I shall work on it. I make no promises on updates for this; they could be quick or you could be waiting a while. I am sorry for that. These come from prompts my friends send me, so if you want some send me a prompt and I shall do a blip for it.


End file.
